Little Dot 30
Little Dot 30 is an issue of the Harvey Comics series Little Dot. The issue date is February 1958 and the cover price is ten cents. Stories Little Dot Starring: Little Dot Guest starring: Mrs. Polka Summary: Dot wallpapers her entire room with a dot pattern, but in the end decides she should make the door a solid color. Dog-Gone Starring: Little Dot Guest starring: Spot Summary: When her dog goes missing, Dot puts up a reward poster. Many people bring dogs, but none of them are hers, so she uses a do-it-yourself detective kit to look for clues. After a couple false leads, she uses a disguise to spy on some toughs and finds Spot. He doesn't recognize her until the dognapper knocks her mask off, then Spot bites the bad guy and earns his freedom. Lotta Starring: Little Lotta, Little Dot Summary: Some boys throw snowballs at Lotta and Dot. Lotta hits them both back with a single giant snowball. Richie Rich Starring: Richie Rich, Freckles, PeeWee Summary: When the boys want to ski but there's no snow, Richie phones his dad. Little Dot Meets Uncle Shower Starring: Little Dot, Uncle Shower Cameo: Mrs. Polka Summary: Uncle Shower walks by the Polka's house with his new rain-making machine and offers to demonstrate it. When it doesn't work, Dot jiggles the wires in back and it produces a small raincloud, but over a neighbor's clothesline. They move to an isolated spot and try again, but it rains on some golfers behind a hill. They walk to the house of a man who will pay a million dollars for the machine, if it works correctly. Dot jiggles the wires again and it snows on the man. Another jiggle and it hails on his barbecue, tipping it and setting fire to his lawn chair. One last jiggle makes it rain in the right place, putting out the fire, and the man gives Uncle Shower the million dollars. The Real Article Starring: Little Lotta Cameo: Mr. Plump Summary: Lotta shows an aspiring reporter around town. He's looking for a story about ordinary people, but there's nothing ordinary about Lotta. The Lonely Snake (Story feature) Summary: Thaddeus the snake is lonely because everyone he tries to befriend runs away shrieking in fear. He spies three young girls, but before he nears them, they too scream and run, but from a girl snake. Thaddeus thinks neither of them will be lonely again. Kill the Ump (Story feature) Summary: An Australian boy learns all about baseball from an American soldier stationed there. Snow Fun Starring: Richie Rich, Freckles, PeeWee Guest starring: Reggie Cameo: Jeeves Summary: Richie brings his friends to the estate to go sledding. Reggie butts in, but hurts himself twice by showing off. He brings his own jet-powered sled to zoom past the boys, then eats a snack and litters the hill with his garbage. Richie rolls a snowball down to pick up the trash, and it picks up Reggie too, dumping him into a snow removal truck. Category:Issues Category:Comics Category:1958 Category:Little Dot Category:Richie Rich Category:Little Lotta Category:The Harveyverse